Second love
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Hearts that broke losing their first love, will they ever love anyone else. To know more plzzzz peep in. *Chapter 2 REUPDATED * Chapter 3 will be posted in two days.
1. Chapter 1

" Nahi Jhanvi nahi...tum esa nahi karsakti. Tum mujhe yu chodke nahi jaasakti " He said holding her hand.

" Chahati toh mein bhi nahi hu, magar mujhe jaana hoga " She said and died.

" Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... " He cried.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In a house, at night :-**

" Jhanvi nahiiiiiiiiiiiiii... " He cried and woke up from his sleep.

A lady and another Man who were in the next room, came running to his room.

" Bhai wo sapna tah Bhai shaant hojaaiye. Everything is fine Bhai " Lady said consolling the man who was dipped in his own sweat.

" Jhanvii... Jhanvi " said the man.

" Jhanvi is dunia Se jaa chuki hein Bhai. Accept it " Lady said.

" Nooooooooooo... " The Man cried.

" Bhai shaant hojaaiye, soo jaiye Bhai " And the lady and another Man made him lay down, after he slept they too left to their room.

" Ye sab aur kabtak chalega kabtak " Lady said feeling . helpless.

" Himat rakho. Ek din sab sahi hoga " Man said " .Ab tum bhi sojaao " and he made her sleep and he too slept.

.

.

.

 **Next morning :-**

All three got ready and went to buro.

As they entered all greeted them, they too greeted back and went towards their Desk.

" Rajat SIR, kya kal .raat bhi **** Sir ko wo sapna .aaya tha " Freddie asked.

" Ha Freddie " said Rajat sighing.

" Pata Nahi ye sab kab sahi hoga " Freddie said.

Rajat patted his shoulder and they too left to work.

...

...

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **Guess who is the main couple guys. And do tell me should I continue or not.**

 **Plss r & r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowww, itna accha response. I m very much haapy. I hope aage bhi ese response milega.**

 **Now let's move on. Here is the next chap.**

 **Location :- Delhi**

A girl was sitting near the window of her room, and was lost in her thoughts. Another girl came to her and said " Chalo Airport jaane ka time hogaya ".

" Meine kaha na mujhe iss jagah Se kahi nahi jaana " She shouted.

" Shreya, apna zid chodo. Yeh koi khel nahi hein. CID ki Job hein aur transfer huva hein tumhaara and u have to leave for Mumbai " Another girl said.

" Yaha mere rohit yaadein Hein, nahi jaaungi mein yahase. Agar job karne Mumbai jaana hein toh I m resigning Sanju " Said shreya.

" Waah kya baat hein. Ek jagah Rohit ne CID ki Job karte apni jaan tak Dedi tum usse pyaar karne ka daawa karti ho aur Job chodne ki baat kar rahi ho. Have u lost it. Rohit ke saath bitaaye palon ki yaadon mein tum usse kiya waada bhul gayi tum. Aadha ghanta hein tumhaare paass kya karna hein sochlo " Sanjana said and left.

Shreya thought about the promise she did to Rohit.

 **Flashback :-**

 _Rohit was a senior inspector in CID Delhi. During the encounter of a terrorist gang, he was shot. Shreya was an inspector and they both loved each other._

 _Rohit was admitted to hospital, but doctors were unable to . save him. At his death bed, " Shreya, waada karo ki tum mere jaane ke baad jeena nahi chodogi " Rohit said._

 _" Mein tumhe kahi nahi jaane dungi Rohit, tumhe kuch nahi hoga " Shreya said crying._

 _" Jhut maat bolo shreya, mein jaanta hu I have very less time with me. Waada karo ki meri yaadon mein kabhi duty ko nazar andaaz nahi karogi " Rohit said with difficulty._

 _" Mein waada karti hu " Said shreya keeping her hand on his._

 _Rohit breathed his last with satisfaction._

 _From then on shreya was broken from inside. She had already lost her family but now she lost her love tooo. Sanjana being her only family gave her time to overcome her sadness but shreya isolated herself from outer world. Seeing this Sanjana applied for her .transfer so that she can be sent .away from rohits things._

 **Flashback ends.**

" Nahi mein Rohit Se kiya waada nahi tod Sakti, kabhi nahi. Mein Mumbai jaungi " said shreya to herself and walked out of the room.

" Sanjana mein resign nahi karungi. Mein Mumbai Jaaungi , apni duty aur Rohit Se kiya waada bhi nibhaaungi " Said shreya with determination.

" Mujhe pata tha tu maan jaayegi. Meine tera packing kardiya hein. Chal airport chalte hein. Flight ka time horaha hein " Sanjana said.

Shreya nodded and both of them left towards airport.

 **At Airport :-**

Sanjana and Shreya hugged each other. After separating Shreya said, " Mein tujhe bahut miss karungi yaar ".

" Miss toh mein bhi tujhe karungi. But I wish ki tujhe Mumbai mein ese ddost Mile joh meri kami poori karde " Shreya glared, " Aur esa koi miljaaye jiske saath tu .apni Puri zindagi bita sake " Sanjana said seriously.

" Meri life mein sirf Rohit keliye jagah thi aur .Abbi mere DIL mein usi keliye jagah hein. Mere life mein koi aur nahi aasakta " Said shreya seriously and left to board the flight.

' Har kisikeliye koi na koi bana hota hein shreya. Hosakta hein ki Jo tereliye bana ho usse Rohit hi tere paass bhej de ' Sanjana thought.

...

...

After sometime shreya reached Mumbai, and settled in her new home alloted by CID department.

...

...

 **At night :-**

Another house, A man was sitting near window holding a photo in his hands.

A lady saw this and by seeing this her eyes got moist. Another Man came to her and kept a hand on her shoulder and said, " Udaass mat ho Purvi, ek din sab sahi hoga ".

" Mein Bhaii ko esa nahi deksakti Rajat. Khaash unki zindagi mein koi aata Jo unhe khushiyaan deta. Magar Jhanvi ke jaane ke baad Bhai ne kisiko apne life mein interfere karne hi nahi .diya " Purvi said.

" Don't worry Purvii, Daya SIR ki zindagi mein esa koi zarur aayega jisse Daya SIR apne life mein apne saath chaahenge. Tab sab sahi hoga magar tab tak tumhe himatt rakhni .hogi aur Daya SIR ko bhi sambhaalna hoga " Rajat said cupping her face.

Purvi nodded and hugged him, he hugged her back.

...

...

...

...

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

...

..

 **End of chap guys. Aapkeliye bas itna hi. Guys I m taking a short 60 days break from FF. From November 15 to .Jan 15.**

 **Well, all guessed the .main couple right. It's DAREYA but the other couple is not Abhirika it's Rajvi.**

 **After I come back to FF I will first post that story for which I got maximum reviews. So if u want this to be posted , then review.**

 **Agar ye chap Accha laga toh do review.**

 **RK Sweety, Guest, Kingaftab71, mouni, Geetsheyaholic, Nia757, Rajvifan123, luv u shreya, Reya.K, Guest, Sakshi, Guest, Rapunzel313, luvcidduodosti, Kavinsanjana, Tessa, Daya's Tina, Shreya, Daya's fan ashwini :- Thanks for reviewing previous chap. Keep .supporting :-):-):-).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I am very much late even this time. But issbaar mein new year pe out of station gayi thi aur aate waqt accident hogaya issiliye update nahi karpaayi.**

 **Anyways here is the next chap.**

 **Before starting the chap, Here Abhijith - Daya - Purvi are siblings. I forgot to mention this in first chap.**

 **Next day at buro :-**

Rajvi along with Daya reached buro and started working on their Desk. After a while all others too reached, greeted each other and started working.

.

 **Nearly at 9:00 a.m.**

ACP sir came out of his cabin and said, " Daya, mein HQ jaa raha hu. Aaj ek nayi officer join karnewaali hein. Agar wo aaye toh dekhlena "

" Yes sir " Daya nodded.

Then ACP sir left from their. As soon as ACP sir left from their, " Yayy! Lady officer. Ab mujhe company mil jaayegi " Purvi chirpped in joy.

Daya smiled to see his lil sister's happiness.

" Pari, tujhe ham sabki company toh hein hi, toh tu ese itna Kyun excited hein " Nikhil asked innocently.

" Oyee khottey, tum sab toh ladke ho, aur mein ladki hu. Toh ek ladki ko dusri ladki ki company hi toh jamegi na " Purvi replied irritatedly.

" Pata nahi kya sochke nikhil ne tera naam Pari rakha, tu toh ek no. Ki Jhalli hein. Pata nahi uss nayi lady officer ka kya hoga jisko Teri company milne wàali hein " Vineet teased.

" Dekh vinu tuu... " Purvi about to say when Daya cut her off.

" Arre bas bas Shant hojao. Waise princess tumhe Tarika ki company toh thi na " Daya said.

" Magar buro mein toh mein akeli hi nanhi si jaan hu " Purvi said making a sad face.

All smiled seeing her expression.

At the same time, a voice was heard, **" Inspector Shreya Reporting on duty SIR ".** A girl with wheatish complexion hairs tied in pony, having a serious look on her face entered.

" Welcome Shreya. Welcome to CID Mumbai. " Daya welcomed her and they did a handshake.

" Hmm kaafi Accha record hein àapka. Umeed karta hu yaha bhi aap esa hi kàam karegi " Daya Said.

Shreya nodded determined.

" Come, I will introduce u to Everyone " Daya said.

Shreya imteruppted, " Sir, introduction toh kaam karte karte hojaayega. Behtar hoga hum kaam karle ".

Everyone though her to be rude and akdu, but composed themselves.

" Umm...yup sure. Purvi Shreya ko kaam samjha doh " Daya ordered.

Purvi noded. Then all got back to the work. Purvi explained the work to Shreya, but else than that they spoke nothing.

 **Lunch time :-**

Except Daya - Shreya every officer were sitting at a table in the canteen.

Daya had gone out for some work and Shreya was completing a file in buro.

" Toh Purvi, kese laga tumhe tumhaari nayi company " vineet teased.

" Dekh vinu, ched mat. Pehle Se uski wajase mera mood off hoagaya " Purvi replied.

But vineet was in full mood to tease her so he again said, " Accha hua shreya Jhalli nahi hein. Kuch seekho shreya Se dekho kitni seedhi saadhi hein ".

As soon as he said that, a tissue pack hit hum which was thrown by an irritated purvi. Vineet burst out of laughing seeing her irritated face.

" Waise na I really wonder, koi itna seriuos aur akdu kese hosakta hein " Purvi said.

" Mujhe toh lagta hein ki koi wajah hogi uski iss behavior ke peeche. Like dekho jab mein yaha aaya tha toh, even I was very much reserved kuch reasons tha na uske. Magar dhire dhire mein sabse ghulne Milne laga na. Waise hi wo bhi gulne Milne lage thode din mein " Rajat said.

" I just hope, usske life mein kuch miserable na hua ho " Purvi said.

All smiled to see her concern for their new colleague.

They all continued with their lunch. In the meantime Daya too returned. Daya - Shreya to finished their lunch.

 **At evening 7:00 p.m.**

ACP sir had returned. As their was no case reported all left for home.

 **At night :**

 **Duo's residence : -**

Daya and Rajvi were having dinner.

" Purvi... " Daya iinitiated.

" Haan Bhai " Purvi replied.

" Tum apna packing karlo. Kal nikalna heina " Daya said.

" Kya matlab " Purvi asked confused.

" Mujhe pata hein, Jhanvi ke jaane ke baadse Abhijith ne kabhi mujhe Akela nahi choda. Mere saare missions avoid kiye. Wo saare situations avoid kiye jisme usse aur Tarika ko eksaath kahi jaana pada ho. Magar issbaar uska mission aur Tarika ka conference eksaath aaya, issiliye janaab ne tumse kaha ki tumdono yaha aakar raho " Daya said.

" Na...Nahi Bhai, esa kuch nahi hein " Purvi said nervously.

" Princess bachpan Se kabhi bhi Jhoot nahi bol paayi ho, aaj bhi tum nakaam ho " Daya said.

" Haan Bhai, Dada ke kehne per hi mein aur rajat yaha aaye " Purvi admitted. " Magar Bhai, mein aur Dada aapko ese nahi deksakte. Raat ko uss sapne ko dekhkar aapka dar jaana...bahut takleef hoti hein Bhai. 6 Mahine hochuke hein uss din ko ab toh bhool jaayiye uss haadse ko. Aapne bachpan Se aajtak meine Jo maanga wo sab mujhe diya hein. Ek aakhri baar meri bàat maan jaiye Bhai. Shaadi karliljiye " Purvi continued.

" Jab tak mere DIL mein jhanvi hein, na mein uss haadse ko bhoolunga aur naa hi .shaadi karunga " Daya replied.

" Toh nikaal dijiye jhanvi ko apne DIL Se " Purvi shouted.

" Purviiii..." Daya raised his hand.

" DAYA SIR..." Rajat gulped seeing Daya's anger on his lill princess.

Daya controlled his anger, and said " Kal Abhijith aaraha hein waapas, agar tum logon ko rehna hein toh raho, jaana hein toh Jao " and went to his room.

Tears rolled down Purvi's eyes, not because her Bhai was about to slap her it's because she can't see him in such pain. Rajat hugged her.

" Sshhhhh...shaant hojaao Purvi. Sab sahi hojaayega " Rajat said patting her back.

" Kab Rajat kabb.. " Purvi questioned with tears.

Rajat had no answer for this. He just calmed Purvi took her to the room and made her sleep. Then cleaned everythjng switched off the lights and he too slept in hope a good morning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of chap guys.**

 **Daya still loves jhanvi maadly and Shreya kisise dosti tak karna nahi chahati. To inn dono ko kese hoga pyaar.**

 **Aur Rajat ke kehne jaise shreya ke iss behavior ke peeche kya koi reason hein.**

 **Jaane keliye stay tuned.**

 **Pls do r & r.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed last chap.**

 **Iss chap PE bhi review karo warna no update.**


End file.
